The Battle before Goodbye
by Suz24
Summary: Charizard is a loyal Pokemon to his Master, Joshua. Joshua feels that he owes Charizard his freedom for his friendship and loyalty to him. A gift Charizard does not want. One-Shot


**First and most likely my last Pokemon fanfiction. My boring afternoon sitting in front of a computer went a bit differently than usual...**

**Hope you like it. I apologize for any errors.**

"Sorry Charizard he isn't back yet, but don't worry he will be soon."The nurse says in a calming voice. I look her in the eye and huff. I like this nurse, but she is just a little _too_ sweet sometimes. I doubt she has ever even battled or raised her own Pokémon. She freaks out over every little cut or bruise each and every Pokémon has in the center.

"Aww don't be like that. Joshua is just a little late. Why don't you go outside and play with the other Pokémon?" She soothes rubbing my neck. Her hand seems cold against my skin, it feels good and surprisingly I feel myself less agitated. I peek out the window watching the others play. Most of them are my Master's. I've always preferred to be alone, but I have made a few friends among his Pokémon.

I notice Pidgeot give me a look; he wants me to come outside as much as the nurse does. He doesn't like playing with the younger ones. Joshua has been bringing younger ones in more often lately. There's a Squirtle, a Pidove, and a Blitzle. Plus Espeon has a newborn rambunctious litter of Eevees at her feet. Joshua tagged them with different colored collars last week, indicating which ones will evolve into what. I think I could teach the one with the dark red collar a thing or two, since it looks like he will grow up to be a Flareon.

Joshua, my master looks like a very average trainer on the outside. Brown hair, nerdy glasses usually wearing some sort of hat or headband, but as a trainer he is very strong. There is few who can beat my master in battle.

So it's not making sense to me that he's capturing younger Pokémon and going off without me on week long trips, leaving his stronger Pokémon behind. Maybe he's is making a new team with all young ones. Still I miss battling and I miss my Master. I've tried to become stronger here, which is originally why I thought he left me here with the others.

Not to brag, but I was one of his main go-to Pokémon. I'm always one of the first to get sent out. I'm always the one who taught the younger ones how to battle. Well me and Lapras. Lapras is with Joshua though. Why wasn't I with them?

Pidgeot chirps his annoyance at me; I growl in return but start outside anyway. Pidgeot is in his own little group of stronger Pokémon. Sceptile stands loyally by his side, while Blaziken and Tyranitar are bickering. I search for my partner, Salemence, who is high up in the sky avoiding the others like I originally tried to.

We are very similar, that's how he became my partner. Pidgeot and Sceptile are friends because they are always thrown together in battle. Blaziken and Tyranitar are always paired up because they are cocky and always try to one up each other. Joshua was smart enough to train them to use their rivalry as an advantage rather than have them turn against each other.

"_Finally I thought you'd never get out here." _Pidgeot growls. I snort, he thinks a mock battling will cheer me up, but I know better. _"When do you think we'll be out there again?"_

"_I don't know. He didn't bring us with him last time, maybe this time?"_ I know better than to get my hopes up, but I'm becoming impatient. Battling thrills me, I love pushing my limits. I live for the challenge of testing my strength against another. I enthrall in working together with my companions to take down something stronger than me alone.

Suddenly Salemence's loud roar echoes through the air. He's watching something off in the distance, his movements excited and fast. I quickly fly into the air eager to see what he is seeing.

"_What is that?" _ He snarls.

A dark blue and black colored dragon is coming at us fast. Joshua is on top of it, holding on tightly to black limbs on its back. As it gets closer I notice more features. It has a distinct reddish pattern around its face and stomach. The limbs on its side are a little clearer and I can see that they are not limbs, but small heads.

"_I've never seen a Pokémon like that before." _I bare my teeth preparing to fight. It looks fierce and dangerous. Definitely not safe enough for my master to be flying with.

Pidgeot joins us in the air, equally astonished by the unfamiliar creature.

"_Well at least he's finally back" _Pidgeot chirps.

He makes a good point. I can feel my stress lessen at the thought of him returning. I was beginning to worry that maybe he'd gotten hurt.

I calm down and lower my guard. The Pokémon comes at us fast. Before I realize it he's zipping by us and swooping down to the ground. I follow eager to greet my master.

"Hey guys! What have you been up to while I've been gone eh?" He shouts, giving Sceptile a one arm hug. He looks around cheerfully, greeting everyone until his eyes stop at me.

The look he gives me is a sad one; his eyes seem to get a little watery. It sends a chill down my spine. Why would he give me that look? He always greets me happily with a hug or tackling me to the ground. I never found master to be unfriendly towards me. He doesn't keep eye contact for long though, he quickly goes back to the others cheerfully not looking my way again.

"Guys I want you to meet Hydreigon. You might remember him from a few months ago when he first hopped on board with us." A small black and blue lizard comes to mind as I stare at this new member. I remember Master catching a Deino a few months ago. I thought he released it, but he clearly trained it instead, the result being the powerful Hydreigon standing in front of me.

I greet the unfamiliar Pokémon respectfully. Master always taught us to respect and treat other Pokémon kindly. Even if we lost, we are not supposed to be bitter. I approach him slowly and offer a friendly "_Hello."_

Hydreigon scoffs at my greeting, growling territorially at me. He insults me further by spitting in my face. Who does he think he is? I've been with Joshua forever and he thinks he can just degrade me like I'm nothing?

I snarl challenging him to a battle, I could show him who is boss easily. He responds quickly. He wants to battle as much as I do.

"Charizard!" Joshua yells. "Come!" I back down immediately. Hydreigon holds his offensive stance, growling at me as I walk towards Master.

He sighs heavily before reaching up and patting a hand on my head. "Charizard, I'm letting you go."

_What? _

_What's that supposed to mean?_

I turn my head in confusion. Letting me go? What like I'm not battling anymore? What am I supposed to do stay here forever? He can't expect me to do that, there's nothing even here!

"I'm letting you free. You can go live in the wild." He says, as if he could read my thoughts. Letting me go into the wild as a wild Pokémon? Why would he want me to do that? "You've been with me forever, you're strong you'll be fine I've held onto you for too long. You've been my best friend for as long as I can remember and I've been selfish keeping you for so long." Don't I get a choice in this, cant I choose to stay?

"Charizard…You should go. You will enjoy life out there. Free." He says, like it's guaranteed. I growl in protest. I don't want to go; I don't want to leave any of this.

Something must've happened to him for him to think me off on my own is better than this. Maybe it's this Hydreigon, has he replaced me?

Joshua looks at me, his eyes tear up like he really thinks he has to do this. I don't believe him, does he think I've become weak? Maybe if I beat this Hydreigon I can prove myself.

I snarl at my opponent challenging him. If I beat him maybe Master won't feel the need to replace me. Things can go back to the way things used to be.

"Oh c'mon Charizard don't do that." He doesn't want me to fight, but for some reason his words encourage me and another snarl erupts from me.

Hydreigon is only too eager to fight and launches himself at me quickly, levitating above the ground. I dodge easily and blast fire onto his back. He tumbles to the ground and dirt flies up into the air, making him almost invincible. I fly high up into the air for a better vantage point. I survey the ground below and see Hydreigon fly out of the fog quickly and charge at me. I blast him with fire again. This time he charges through it with a move of his own, a blue beam shots from his mouth. I recognize his attack and try to evade, but it clips my wing, I cry out and I start falling from the sky.

The balance of air under my wings is uneven. The ends burn intensely. I try to regain my balance, but am distracted by the fact Hydreigon is falling after me. He's trying to catch up to me, so I turn, my back to the earth, and blast more fire at him. He dodges easily as I even out my wings and soar back up into the air. Hydreigon swoops up after me twice as fast. He catches me by the tail, gravity disagrees with our positions and now we're both falling together. Two of Hydreigon's head's wrap around me, keeping me locked to him. I'm so close to him, I'm not sure I could break away even with all my strength. I use this opportunity to shoot fire into his face. The flames seemed to roll off him easily. Frustrated I bite into his skin hard. He howls in pain, but then throws me down, hard. I hit the ground instantly, my face bashing into the rock.

I'm dizzy and my heart is beating fast. My head is burning and stinging. My legs and wings ache, but I need to get up I can hear Joshua come towards me. "Char-"

I fly up quickly, shooting fire at Hydreigon over and over again. He is quick and evades my attacks, but it's clear he's getting tired. Then again so am I.

Fire is still flowing freely from my mouth as I try to hit him. I get more and more frustrated as he dodges each thing I shoot at him. I stop and take a mouthful of air, before giving it everything I have. Fire shoots fast out my mouth and then finally hits my target. The blow sends him falling towards the ground, I fly at him this time having the advantage of being over him. I try to fire at him again, but my throat burns and aches. Nothing comes out, I panic, and without fire I'm extremely vulnerable.

Hydreigon regains his balance and seeing my problem, swoops back up to meet me. It sounds like two mountains smashing together as our bodies collide. He's heavier and I get pushed back, but grab onto his throat with my teeth quickly. He growls in pain, but he has a look of determination on his face as he attempts to get out of my grasp. He pulls his head away sharply and clamps his teeth on my neck. I can't stop my body's reaction and start squirming under the pressure. I can't breathe, I flail, and thrash trying to get away, but in the process lose my hold on his neck.

He's clearly about to finish me, there's nothing I can do as he holds me in a death grip. Blue light forms in his mouth, he's going to shoot it right through me if I don't get away. I push against him fighting for my life. He nods his head then in a second throws me out of his grasp and I start plummeting to the earth. I nearly got my balance back when he fires, a blue beam of power surges straight for me. There's no time to react and it hits me with so much force everything goes black.

…

I wake up on a large white bed in the Pokemon Center. Everything aches, that was one of the most intense fights I've fought in a long time. In a way I want to congratulate my opponent, I haven't had a challenge for so long, but then I remember why I was even fighting him in the first place.

Joshua is here, he says he'll wait and make sure I'm alright before he goes. Apparently I'm not the only one he's releasing. A small Eevee sits on his shoulder looking sad. I don't know why he would let such a young Pokemon into the wild, it will surely die. He's also letting go Butterfree, she looks happy to be let go. Poor thing was always kept in the Pokemon Center ever since he caught her two years ago. Joshua starts removing the Pokeballs on his belt, lining them up in a certain pattern. He sets the first one down; I recognize it as mine, as it has a little sticker of a "C" on it. I'm not a fan of staying in my Pokeball, It makes me uncomfortable. He takes a chain out of his pocket and after adjusting some things on the Pokeball, he has the chain secured to it. He smiles at me before approaching slowly. I want be angry with him, but can't bring myself to feel anything, but sadness for my Master as he puts the chain over my head and slides it down my neck, leaving the Pokeball to slide down to the end.

"See now you can keep something of me with you." He says, feigning a smile. He fixes up Butterfree's Pokeball next, then Eevee's. He also takes out a small pouch and puts it on my lap. I give him a confused look, but he just smiles at me and nods. I settle back into bed exhausted and let my eyes close.

When I open my eyes again I can see Joshua preparing to leave. He's giving Eevee a pat on the head, she seems a little heartbroken. It's sad to see, because if he's letting her go that means she won't be with her mother or siblings again. I wonder which Eevee this one was. What makes Joshua think she can take care of herself?

It surprises me that Butterfree didn't take her Pokeball off she hates Joshua, but now she seems proud to be wearing it.

Joshua adjusts his glasses and turns back to me. I struggle slightly, but ease myself off the bed. I pick up Joshua's pouch and look at him questioningly.

He smiles and pats my shoulder, "Charizard I know you don't want to be let go, but I think if I do you'll be happier. You know you've always been my favorite." He says fondly. I want to return the feelings, but am unsure how. I don't know how to see him other than my Master now that he's releasing me. "I do hope you'll visit me?" He says it like a question. It surprises me that he'd ask, I was expecting for him to say something more like "Never look for me" or "leave me alone".

I nod eagerly, glad that he doesn't want to completely cut me out. "One last thing. Take care of this Eevee for me? I think you could use a friend with you and I think it would be good to get Pokémon as rare as her out into the wild. In that pouch are three stones, you know them. When the time is right you can offer them to her, let her decide what she wants to become. " I nod thinking about how it will be to raise her. It might be fun, though with the way I work, she will most likely end up a Flareon since I can't teach her much if she becomes anything else.

"Well goodbye old buddy, visit me sometime okay? One day you'll understand why I'm doing this. Don't be too mad at me." he says grinning. I nod, tears welling up in my eyes. When I saw him off in the distance earlier today I didn't know what to expect, but it definitely wasn't this. I didn't think he'd return with a very strong Pokemon and a mission to make me survive on my own. Well not completely on my own, I have that Eevee now too. Joshua gives me a hug around my neck, and a pat on the back then quickly turns to leave.

I see Hydreigon peak in slowly as Joshua's leaving, I bow my head to him in a sign of respect. I was outmatched and outfought unfortunately. Surprisingly he bows back, maybe he not some cocky piece of crap like I thought he was. Joshua gives me one glance back as he walks out the door and I try to reassure him, he's worried, about what I don't know.

It takes me a moment to realize I don't belong to him anymore. I never really thought of it as possession, more like a partnership. I have freedom now and someone I don't even know to share it with. The Eevee looks frightened of me as I reach for her. She settles slightly when I pat her head and pick her up gently. I don't think it was wise of Joshua to entrust me with a baby Eevee, but he is right they're rare and adding her to the population would be a big contribution if I train her right.

I'm almost happy now, a new challenge in front of me. Learning how to survive in the wild and raising this Eevee. I'll do exactly what he asked me, make him proud. I touch the Pokeball fastened to my neck smugly. Joshua was a good trainer to me and I'm glad I got the time to learn so much from him.

…

It takes another day and a half to get out of the Pokemon center. The nurse wanted to make sure all my injuries were completely healed. She knows my situation and has spent the last twenty –four hours worrying about me.

Eevee is much more comfortable around me now. She seems eager to begin training and see the world outside of human civilization. I can't blame her, I'm excited now too. Butterfree left quickly with a quick goodbye and good luck to us. I feel really bad for her, poor thing didn't get much out of belonging to Joshua.

I have everything I need to leave now, so I pick up Eevee and give the nurse a nod in thanks, before taking flight. Flying—for once— with my destination uncertain.


End file.
